


劍聖不跳舞

by miqie17



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miqie17/pseuds/miqie17
Summary: 菲力克斯被迫轉職舞者後，他的表現從教科書式傲嬌慢慢變成坦然接受，情人希爾凡首當其衝。





	劍聖不跳舞

**Author's Note:**

> R18！互攻。

「老師，有事嗎？」  
瑪努艾拉看貝雷特第三次經過她房門，忍不住出聲詢問。貝雷特歪頭思考了一陣子，才緩緩說出他積在心上好幾天的問題。  
「欸？舞者的人選、選不出來？」  
貝雷特點點頭，白鷺杯比賽近在眼前，他卻不知道該推青獅學級的哪位同學參賽。在他看來，經過近十個月的訓練後，大家都已經有了適合的發展方向。  
「這樣啊⋯⋯嗯，魅力是一定需要的⋯⋯」前歌姬回想著歷年學生樣貌，眨眨細長雙眼，懶洋洋地說道：「啊，如果是顧慮到學生發展的話，我有得到一些不錯的回饋。」  
「比如說⋯⋯？」  
「舞者的服裝意外適合戰場呢，因為很輕便，動作更敏捷了。特別是以刀劍為主力的學生啊，效果不錯。」  
貝雷特手靠著下巴沉思，眼睛一亮。

-

希爾凡幾乎要用衝刺的，才能追上在長廊全速奔跑的友人。他搶在菲力克斯鎖門前把門擋住。  
「菲力克斯你怎麼了啦！慶功宴呢？」  
菲力克斯看希爾凡已經入侵房間了，放棄脫逃，把自己塞在被子裡悶聲怒罵：「慶個屁！這種樣子怎麼可能……！」  
「哎呀、你現在說話要注意一點……」希爾凡語氣凝重，緩緩靠近床上的人兒，臉上忍不住揚起扭曲的微笑，「畢竟你現在可是我們的——舞者大人啊！」  
語畢希爾凡一個大動作地掀開被子，得意地看到菲力克斯臉色刷白，他再也忍不住地笑倒在地上。  
「希爾凡……！」菲力克斯此刻顧不得什麼貴族顏面了，當務之急是教訓所有羞辱他的人，這個落井下石的混蛋前好友就是第一個。老師不知為何堅持舞者是他的天職，他只好認份地練習、為青獅學級贏得獎盃，以為事情就此告一段落……結果今天出擊的時候老師得寸進尺、要他以舞者之姿上陣！  
不用說，他穿著不習慣的輕飄飄衣服，一直揮空就算了，還得為前線的希爾凡跳那白痴的舞蹈。他發誓希爾凡那時在偷笑，以為自己騎著馬別人就看不到嗎？  
雖然不明顯、但菲力克斯表情確實起起伏伏的。看他最後決定抓起佩劍，一臉陰冷，希爾凡忙搖搖手道歉道：「啊啊對不起啦，我太得意忘形了，我沒有瞧不起你的意思！」  
「不用緊張，只是刀背點一下而已，然後我就可以把這件白痴衣服燒……」「不不不你冷靜點啦！」  
希爾凡哭笑不得地安撫著，他知道在菲力克斯炸毛的狀態下，任何刺激都是引爆點。才剛擊退盜賊，他可不想再來一場硬戰。  
「那你滾出去，我要換衣服。」  
希爾凡一愣，下意識地按住菲力克斯的雙手，「這麼快？等一下嘛。」  
「哈？」菲力克斯一臉不耐煩。

開玩笑，在眼前的是那個菲力克斯，穿著只出沒在娛樂場所的舞者的服裝欸。「那個」菲力克斯。

法嘉斯的氣候讓他們習慣了厚重的衣服，來到加爾古·馬庫後，除了訓練服還真沒看過菲力克斯穿過幾次短袖。希爾凡小心翼翼地抓著他肩膀欣賞著，上等絲綢和華美裝飾很襯菲力克斯的皮膚，布料有點薄，難怪他一臉侷促。  
在金色頸飾相映之下，盤起來的青黑長髮顯得好柔軟。  
「喂……？看夠了沒啊、混蛋！」菲力克斯沒好氣地把他的手打走。  
「你別生氣啦，我只是……覺得很好看、很適合你啊。」  
對於情人……不、好友（希爾凡曾提議「男友」這個詞，被他拒絕了）的超直球稱讚，菲力克斯覺得心癢癢的，一定是羞恥感的關係吧。他兇巴巴地雙手環胸、撇過頭，「開什麼玩笑……」  
「呀——呀、真的哦，你的背影好好看的，要不是我穿著盔甲啊，下面早就不爭氣、」「夠了！閉嘴！」  
看菲力克斯耳朵泛紅，希爾凡忍不住抱著他柔聲稱讚道：「我是認真的……難得看到你穿這樣，我太開心所以玩過火了，對不起啦……」  
「……白痴。」  
雖然菲力克斯嘴上罵著，卻沒把他推開，希爾凡笑嘻嘻地撥撥他的髮絲，熱情棕瞳將對方模樣盡收眼裡，「你啊，讓我覺得法嘉斯的衣服真是罪過……可以把你其他衣服丟掉嗎？」  
砂糖腦袋好像又過度運轉了，菲力克斯斜睨著，正想把他罵清醒點，卻被一個吻噤聲得猝不及防。可能是剛從戰場回來的緣故，兩人的體溫都相較平常高，這個吻也特別熾熱。  
「唔⋯⋯」菲力克斯抓著希爾凡的手臂，同時感覺到他不安份地在自己身上摸索著，「喂，你搞什麼⋯⋯」  
蹭著他頸窩，希爾凡無法自拔地吻著那優美的頸部線條，「別見外了，是我呀，放鬆點。」  
「⋯⋯大家不是在等嗎。」菲力克斯抱著希爾凡的背，已經不管自己臉有多紅，他們肢體接觸也不是第一次了，為什麼總是反應這麼大？他靠在那寬肩上調著氣息，希爾凡的手掌大而溫暖，所到之處帶來觸電的感覺，他得忍著才不會不小心叫出聲來。  
「今天等得最久的人是我啊⋯⋯」希爾凡軟聲埋怨道，在他大腿上偷偷捏了一把，惹得菲力克斯短促驚呼。  
「你⋯⋯！」受不了發情模式的希爾凡，菲力克斯手撐著桌子，羞恥地看著紅髮男人在自己面前蹲了下來。  
「欸——褲子真的好短喔。」希爾凡讚嘆著，不客氣地來回撫摸光裸的大腿，讓菲力克斯一顫一顫地。他壞心地用指尖把層層薄紗撥開，將臉埋在菲力克斯檔部，一臉笑意，「菲力克斯⋯⋯老是說別人，自己也很色嘛。」  
的確，希爾凡什麼都還沒做，自己的性器已然挺起，菲力克斯有些懊惱地縮了縮腿，「閉嘴⋯⋯」  
沒等他抗議完，希爾凡隔著輕薄布料開始撫弄起菲力克斯。從逐漸加重的喘息以及緊繃的大腿根部肌肉來看，希爾凡知道菲力克斯不會再反抗了，滿意地點著黑色短褲頂端的布料，濕了一片，指尖都可以沾起一些愛液。  
「哈⋯⋯啊⋯⋯！」菲力克斯彎著腰，本來想推開他的頭，卻在希爾凡的嘴巴碰到自己的那一剎那，變成無力地按著那頭紅髮，「希爾⋯⋯凡⋯⋯你至少、嗯、讓我把衣服⋯⋯」  
「不行不行，我要報答為我加油的舞者啊。」希爾凡隔著布料刺激他，用齒舌或磨弄或舔咬的，待菲力克斯更硬挺了，才倏地翻開褲子、狠狠吞吐起來。  
「啊啊！」快感席捲而來，菲力克斯的呻吟脫口而出，「嗯⋯⋯呃啊！哈、你、等等⋯⋯」  
希爾凡，是個在奇怪地方特別用功的學生。他默默記住了菲力克斯的敏感點，知道怎麼樣能最大地刺激他——含著頂端的同時，指腹以按摩的力道狠狠磨擦根部，菲力克斯喜歡這樣。尤其這個角度能直接看到他的所有動作，面子薄的菲力克斯一定無法招架。  
沒錯，菲力克斯擰著眉毛、雙頰泛紅，幾乎要把自己右手咬出血來。希爾凡只得停下動作，慌張地親親他的額頭，「喂喂，你也太誇張了吧，傻瓜。」  
「呼⋯⋯哈、你才是，王八蛋⋯⋯」  
改變節奏，溫柔地愛撫他，希爾凡在劍客發燙的耳邊哼著聲，「別這樣嘛，我想跟你一起⋯⋯好嗎？動作快點的話，還可以趕上慶功宴最後一道菜喔。」  
忍住翻白眼的衝動，菲力克斯知道他明明就沒有要回去的意思，只是想把自己拐上床而已。但他只能不滿地抱著希爾凡，感受下腹部火在燒一般難受，而紅髮男人的氣息蜜一樣甜。  
「隨便⋯⋯快點。」

不知道是不是隔壁帝彌托利不在的關係，希爾凡今天動作特別大，菲力克斯幾乎要抓著椅背才能承受他的動作，兩人把木桌椅撞得嘎嘎作響。希爾凡抱著菲力克斯的腰，讓他跪在椅子上，自己從後方狠狠進入，「嗯⋯⋯天、好棒⋯⋯」  
「哈⋯⋯」喘著氣，菲力克斯感受到希爾凡的性器正在自己體內肆意進出，勾起一波波的快感，讓他雙腿止不住發顫，「啊⋯⋯希爾、希爾凡⋯⋯！」  
他真喜歡聽菲力克斯叫自己的名字。希爾凡忍不住加快速度，每一下都想插到最深，但菲力克斯緊緊絞著他，讓他有些吃力，俯身在他耳後低語：「吶菲力克斯，你太緊張了、放鬆點⋯⋯」  
說不出口他緊繃的原因不是緊張，而是快感太強烈的關係⋯⋯菲力克斯臉又紅了些，回過頭咬了希爾凡的唇。希爾凡沒讓他逃走，而是抓著他頭髮吻了回去。兩人激烈交纏著熱吻，同時希爾凡也沒停下動作，菲力克斯唇間散出的微弱呻吟讓他抓狂，促使他追求更緊密的結合。  
「哈啊、不行了、真的好⋯⋯舒、服⋯⋯」  
「你可不可以少點廢話⋯⋯嗯！」  
在希爾凡堅持下，菲力克斯還是沒能脫掉那身舞者裝扮，少得可憐的衣料遮蔽不了他泛紅的大片肌膚，希爾凡可以看到自己留下的所有痕跡——吻痕、揉捏、甚至一點齒痕。  
雖然有點罪惡感，但菲力克斯這狂犬也沒有多客氣。希爾凡嚐到自己嘴裡有些鏽味，想是菲力克斯又把他嘴巴咬破了。無奈地分開兩人距離，希爾凡「嘿」地一聲，將菲力克斯抱了起來。  
「喂⋯⋯！混蛋，放我下來！」  
菲力克斯不喜歡希爾凡用體格壓制他，身高這種東西是天生的，只因為自己比較矮就要被抱起來，他不服氣。比力氣他可不一定會輸。但菲力克斯沒能思考太久，重力讓他只能抱著希爾凡脖子、下身被重重按在他身上。  
「哈啊！」菲力克斯雙腿掛在希爾凡手上，極限的動作讓他逼出些眼淚，弓著身子連連呻吟。  
希爾凡終於如願插到最深了，他喘著粗氣，滿腦子想的只有貫穿菲力克斯。他們太年輕，宣洩情慾的方式如此直白——橫衝直撞地索求著對方的身體。  
「啊啊、嗯⋯⋯！」  
被希爾凡抓著抽送，菲力克斯顧不得自己的表情，瞇著雙眼承受著，眼神帶點不甘、又有點渴求。希爾凡腦袋一熱，繃著肌肉又是一陣搗弄。菲力克斯只能不成句地哼著聲，下半身的白色布料早就狼狽地濕了一片，「啊⋯⋯唔⋯⋯」

讓菲力克斯躺回床上緩緩，希爾凡把他臉上頭髮撥開，邊吻著他邊喃喃說道：「好了、一起⋯⋯一起來⋯⋯」  
菲力克斯雙腿被抬了抬，希爾凡又進來了，他幾乎要滿足地發出聲音，勉強忍了下來。希爾凡空出一隻手撫摸他，用菲力克斯喜歡的方式幫他手淫著。  
「嗯、嗯啊⋯⋯！」  
菲力克斯咬著唇，比起前頭，希爾凡在他身後進出的性器，才是快感來源⋯⋯他雙腳勾著希爾凡的腰，背脊挺了挺，終於忍不住發洩了出來。  
「啊！」菲力克斯緊緊揪著床單，身子停不住地一抽一抽，身上新衣被自己搞得一塌糊塗，濺上白濁液體。希爾凡被他突然緊縮的後庭吸著，險些不爭氣地呻吟，「該死、我⋯⋯啊啊、菲力克斯我快⋯⋯！」  
「哼⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」太過激烈的高潮已讓菲力克斯失了魂，半癱在床上，任希爾凡在自己體內大力搔刮、磨弄，在最後關頭希爾凡拔了出來，射在他裸露的腹肌上。  
「唔！」  
「⋯⋯啊？」體液溫熱的觸感讓菲力克斯有些慌，惱羞地抓著衣服查看，「你⋯⋯！」  
「哈啊啊、對不起對不起，一下子忍不住⋯⋯」希爾凡倒在他身上，全身脫了力。  
菲力克斯忿忿地揉著那頭紅髮，一半也氣自己，再次被希爾凡誘惑、放縱。罪魁禍首埋在他懷裡，一臉滿足地笑著，還不忘耍耍嘴皮，「欸，你跳個舞我就能再一次囉。」  
「⋯⋯這是我最後一次說了，閉嘴。」

-

人啊，適應力是很強的。  
希爾凡坐在馬背上，感嘆地看著敵軍中，那一襲靈活揮舞著長劍的藍白身影。從菲力克斯第一次以舞者身份踏上戰場後，這陣子他們又出擊了幾次，現在菲力克斯已經完全接受那套服裝了。甚至、讚譽有加。

『⋯⋯哼，我不得不承認、這衣服的確滿好行動的。不愧是教團看上的男人。』

那是某次希爾凡在訓練場忍不住提問，菲力克斯邊揮劍邊給的回應。不是啊大哥，「訓練場裡的鬼神舞者」已經變成校園傳說了，你也收斂點，至少平日練習換個衣服吧？希爾凡很是頭痛。  
敵軍的吆喝聲拉回希爾凡的注意力，他一拉韁繩，提槍指揮傭兵團進攻。

菲力克斯是戰鬥得有點渾然忘我了，以至於回過神時，發現自己離同伴們有點遠。他將劍上的髒血一甩，滿意地看那些殘兵竄逃，至少這一路的敵人已經清空了。  
「菲力克斯！」  
熟悉的馬蹄聲從遠方傳來，希爾凡那一身黑色鎧甲讓他遠遠就認了出來，菲力克斯將長劍入鞘。  
「呀——真是的，你別自己跑這麼遠嘛。」希爾凡看他沒受什麼傷，鬆了口氣。  
「囉唆，這裡只要一個人就夠了。」  
只有在戰場獲勝時，菲力克斯才會露出這種滿足的淺笑。希爾凡跳下馬，丟給劍客一些補給品，「休息一下吧，老師要我們守好這個關頭，等他們給信號再回去。」  
菲力克斯喝了些水後，幫希爾凡將馬匹安頓在樹下，兩人確定這個區域是安全的，便找了個視野好的角度，坐在樹叢間的空地歇息。  
一臉自信的菲力克斯是很帥啦，但希爾凡還是管不住那張嘴地調侃，「好久沒看你跳舞了。」  
「嗤⋯⋯」菲力克斯盤著腿在擦劍，扁了扁嘴，「與其搞那些，不如讓我多砍幾個敵人。」  
拿這個長歪長成戰鬥狂的兒時玩伴沒辦法，希爾凡將盔甲脫掉，舒展著筋骨。等到他自創的健身操跳到第三輪，希爾凡開始有些無聊——方圓百里沒有敵人的蹤影，老師那裡卻又還沒消息。他湊近正在閉目養神的菲力克斯，雙手按上他的肩膀。  
「⋯⋯做什麼？」菲力克斯嚇了一跳。  
「幫你按摩嘛，反正又沒事。」  
菲力克斯看了看四周，確定沒人，才無奈地讓他服務。菲力克斯的後頸不管什麼時候看，都好誘人啊，希爾凡忍不住親了一口。  
「希爾凡！」  
「呀哈哈哈——」  
惱怒的菲力克斯給了他一記拐子，希爾凡笑呵呵地閃躲，直到被劍客擒住雙手，「別鬧了。」  
這個距離讓希爾凡的戀愛腦再度活躍，他在菲力克斯的鼻尖啄了一下。菲力克斯一怔，不甘示弱地咬了他的手。希爾凡吃痛傻笑著，兩人察覺到氣氛過於曖昧時，都有些尷尬地分開，現在畢竟還是作戰時刻。  
不過，真的有一陣子沒獨處了呀。  
希爾凡搔搔臉，不想表現得饑渴或猴急。但，這一個禮拜以來因為準備出擊課題，菲力克斯以保持體力為由晚上都鎖門，他只能孤單地自己一個人睡。身為家族傳人，他們平常都滿獨立的，可剛剛這一相互逗弄，兩人又有些心癢起來。  
希爾凡試探性地湊近菲力克斯，「你今天不會再鎖門了？」  
「⋯⋯別鬆懈，我可不想和你死在這裡。」還穿著這身愚蠢衣服，菲力克斯想。  
勾勾嘴角，希爾凡以自認最吸引人的語調，輕撫菲力克斯髮尾，邊低聲邀請：「那今晚來我這裡吧。」  
他從菲力克斯深邃的眼神裡，看到了微弱光芒，希爾凡滿意地微笑著。

-

不該是這樣的啊。  
希爾凡欲哭無淚地被劍客、不，被舞者壓在地上，因為騎馬而痠痛的腰在哀嚎。菲力克斯幾乎要把他的身子對折，勃發的男根正狠狠操弄騎士最柔軟的地方，惹來他委屈的輕鳴，「哈⋯⋯」  
勾了勾希爾凡脖子上的頸飾，那是菲力克斯剛才拿下來、套在他脖子上的。原來這東西看起來那麼色情的嗎？菲力克斯撫著希爾凡的臉，輕笑著挺進，「你有怨言嗎？」  
「啊啊！」希爾凡紅著臉，閃躲菲力克斯銳利的視線，「怎麼說、呃呃，我沒想到菲力克斯會⋯⋯」  
會這麼有興頭。希爾凡才剛梳洗完、回到房間，疑惑自己怎麼沒點燈，便被黑暗中埋伏的劍客從後頭抓住。然後，就是一陣激情的翻滾，他倆躺到了地上⋯⋯  
「我今天可是打了場勝仗，才不要被你幹。」菲力克斯低聲說道，揪著希爾凡的胸膛又是一陣抽送。希爾凡雙眼有些迷濛，身為男人，被劍客這樣強勢入侵，他應該要反抗的⋯⋯卻不知怎地菲力克斯渴望自己的模樣，是那樣迷人，讓他失去反應能力。  
「你這傢伙真是⋯⋯哈哈、很扭曲啊。」  
「彼此彼此吧？」菲力克斯俯身，叼著希爾凡的乳尖，隨著律動重重吮吻著他。  
「嗯⋯⋯！」曲著的腿顫了顫，希爾凡差點舒服得笑了出來，但那太令人害羞了。他抱著菲力克斯，可以感受到劍客肌肉上的薄汗，從絲質布料透了出來。  
「啊啊氣死人了、堂堂法嘉斯的騎士被一個舞者⋯⋯」  
看希爾凡還有餘力調侃他，菲力克斯皺皺眉，將他身子翻了過去。

「哈啊啊啊！」

希爾凡被拉著雙手、從後頭撞擊著，兩人肉體交疊發出淫靡的聲音。菲力克斯繃著肌肉，看希爾凡的臀肉被自己搞得通紅，很有成就感。  
「你還、還要不要亂講話⋯⋯？」  
「嗯啊啊、哈、哈啊⋯⋯！」  
希爾凡顫抖著，糟糕，被這樣長驅直入地狠幹，野蠻的快感充斥他的下腹，他忍不住將摸索著自瀆起來。菲力克斯一手抓著他的腰，另一手輕輕勾著希爾凡的頸飾，讓他抬起頭來、順勢凹起了腰。  
「嗚嗚⋯⋯！」這樣的動作簡直像自己在迎合菲力克斯一樣，希爾凡向慾望低頭，加快手上動作，本來就昂立的性器頂端不斷滲出清液。  
「呀⋯⋯啊啊、菲力克斯⋯⋯！」  
菲力克斯皺著眉頭，老實說，每次輪到自己在上的時候，最讓他受不了的就是希爾凡的聲音。這傢伙在士官學校是數一數二的吵，遠遠聽到他誇張的叫嚷就知道希爾凡來了。這樣的個性來到床笫間，就是很⋯⋯熱情。  
「小聲點。」「唔⋯⋯」  
菲力克斯的手指伸進他嘴巴，希爾凡艱難地含著，忍住不要咬下去，些許唾液流了出來，「呼唔⋯⋯！」  
「希爾凡、你⋯⋯快了嗎？」菲力克斯彎腰咬著他的肩膀，看他點點頭，便最後衝刺起來。  
「嗯、唔！唔啊啊！」嘴巴和後庭被同時玩弄著，希爾凡壓著喉嚨呻吟，扯著菲力克斯的下襬，「快、快⋯⋯」  
「哈啊！」  
再也堅持不住，菲力克斯低吟了一聲，在希爾凡體內發洩了出來。脹大性器帶來的熱流，讓希爾凡也一陣哆嗦，射在地毯上。隨之而來的是一陣布料破裂聲，兩人疊在一起喘了一陣，才發現事情不對勁。  
「剛剛那是⋯⋯」  
希爾凡舉起手，看著手上揪著一塊藍白布料，乾笑起來，「呃、呃哈哈哈⋯⋯」

-

「嗯⋯⋯這樣的學生，也不是沒見過呢。」  
瑪努艾拉看著貝雷特送來的破破爛爛舞者服，傷腦筋地笑著，「不過玩這麼過火的倒是第一次見到。」  
傭兵教師側了側臉，一臉疑問，瑪努艾拉不想染指年輕的貝雷特，忙打哈哈地矇混過去，「好啦、老師，這衣服是訂做的需要幾天，好了你再去市集拿吧！」  
貝雷特點點頭，畢竟菲力克斯很期待再次穿上這套衣服呢。希爾凡說的。

完


End file.
